


(12/18/17)You Are

by EndlessPossibiliTaes, NeneStar672



Category: SHINee
Genre: Character Death, Depression, Other, you did well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 20:12:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13061325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessPossibiliTaes/pseuds/EndlessPossibiliTaes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeneStar672/pseuds/NeneStar672
Summary: I miss you





	(12/18/17)You Are

Please, I'm selfish I know, I'm stingy, I barely give.

When I found out you left, I wanted to come.

When you were gone, I wanted to join.

You bring me up and tear me down with just your voice.

I don't rhyme but that's not the point.

You were my soul, you were my world.

You were what made my stomach jump.

You were what made my heart thump.

And even then I was still stumped.

I miss you.

I miss you.

I miss you.

You made me into the kpopper I am today.

You made me into the mess I am everyday.

You made me sit in shame.

You made me write about people being gay.

I know it'd never happen, I know I was dumb.

But I can't tell why I feel so numb.

We miss you.

We miss you.

We miss you.

The fear of death.

The fear of SM.

The fear of hunger.

I need abs, I need a jaw line, I need cheekbones.

A jaw line is a bone, you're tearing yourself down

It's not real.

 

Come back...

It's all a lie.

It's been 7 hours.

I've cried for 7 hours.

Please come back, now matter how selfish I sound.

Don't come back, be free. Don't ever come back.

Stay free.

Please...

 

We all miss you.

We all miss you.

We all miss you.

 

You are my Sun.

You are my star.

I feared for this day to come.

I thought I could wait it out.

I thought I had more years.

It came to soon.

Why couldn't you stay!?

There I go again.

Selfish

Selfish

Selfish.

But you're happy.

You don't have to starve yourself for abs.

You don't have to skip meals for jawlines.

You don't have to worry about rumors.

You're safe.

Everyone will miss you.

We can't live without you.

You left on your own.

I hope you're free.

I hope you are happy.

 

I hope you found true happiness.

 

I didn't want to get attached, but it happened.

 Don't go.

Go away.

Come back.

Get away from this place.

Your beautiful personality.

You're beautiful smile.

All gone because you had a voice.

A voice behind a mask that isn't you.

A voice that's the same no matter how you look.

I voice of angels.

A voice of love.

 

We will never forget you.

 

But know this.

You didn't go forgotten.

Never.

Never.

Never.

9 years of pain.

9 years of struggle.

9 years of judgement.

9 years of fans.

9 years of screaming

9 years of cheering.

9 years of crying.

 

9 years of Taemin.

9 years of Key.

9 years of Onew.

9 years of Minho

 

 

9 years Of you.

 

Kim Jonghyun, I have you're name on auto correct.

We love you

We love you

We love you.

I forgive you.

You're free.

So fly free again.

Your 9 beautiful years will never go away.

They'll never understand the hard struggle of an idol.

 The world is in silence, all for you,

This day won't be forgotten.

 

Kim Jonghyun(4/8/1990-12/18/17)


End file.
